Fibrosis is a pathological process involving the accumulation of excessive extra-cellular matrix in tissues, leading to tissue damage and organ dysfunction, which can progress to organ failure and death. In systemic sclerosis, an idiopathic fibrosis disease, the trigger is postulated to be an autoimmune response that leads to tissue injury, production of growth factors, pro-inflammatory and pro-fibrotic cytokines, and accumulation of myofibroblasts. Two potential sources of myofibroblasts are the differentiation of local fibroblasts and the process of epithelial-to-mesenchymal transition (EMT). IL-6 is a proinflammatory and pro-fibrotic cytokine increasingly recognized as an important mediator of fibrosis that may contribute to the accumulation of myofibroblasts. After engaging its receptor, IL-6 signals through the STAT3. To be fully active, STAT3 becomes phosphorylated on Y705; levels of pY705-STAT3 are measured as an indicator of the level of activated STAT3.
The present disclosure satisfies a need in the art to provide novel compounds and methods for treating and/or preventing fibrosis in individuals.